Bet Within The Tributes
by Hogwarts' Skittles addict
Summary: Cato and Marvel conduct a bet on Katniss' virginity. Will she give in? Will this bet be a distraction from the games for both Cato and Katniss? WARNING: Violence, Cursing and sexual intercourse. Read and Review! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**:

Remember me? I wrote ** unlucky.

But don't worry. This fan fiction will not dwell of rape. No.

But please respect the** M** rating.

This story does content violence, cursing and sexual intercourse.

I'll try making my tenses better here.

This is technically a bet Marvel and Cato conduct on, Katniss Everdeen's virginity.

I'm saying sorry in advance if Katniss and Cato get a bit out of character. And trust me they will. Again sorry.

Unlike my other story, Cato here will be a little _sweet_…at first. But he will not lose his inner beast.

I am open to suggestions. Read and review!

And please take it easy on me.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Katniss' POV**_

"Stay together. Act as friends. Remember, we made a deal. You will _both _do what I say! Now get out. Meet Effie by the elevator." Haymitch said

Okay, I'm really pissed at him! At them!

AHHHRRGGG! Dammit! I just wanna scream!

How can Haymitch think that Peeta and I can act as friends?

I mean, we're going to end up killing each other!

How can we fool anyone? How can _I_ fool anyone?

My anger was temporarily blocked by the thought of meeting the other tributes.

I started biting on my nails from nervousness.

Effie and Peeta stood in front of the elevator.

I stopped biting.

Peeta and I got inside.

The actual training rooms are at the bottom of the building but with these elevators, we got there in about a minute.

'_Stay together' 'Act as friends'_ He said.

Again, anger rushed through me.

Peeta held my hand and I just played along.

_My heart sunk._

Most of the boys and more than half of the girls are bigger and fitter than me.

I gripped Peeta's hand tighter.

I had to admit…they were all _intimidating_.

"Katniss,umm, maybe you can let go now" Peeta suggested

My face felt hot. I turned away from him and let go of his hand.

A tall athletic woman who was the head trainer explained to us our training schedule as soon as we joined the circle

The careers were bundled up together. It made me a little uncomfortable when the boy from district 1 kept grinning at me.

He turned to the boy next to him, district 2 tribute, and he gave me the same grin the boy from district 1 had but a lot more…_sadistic_, if that was the right word.

It soon became _really_ uncomfortable

When Atala, the head trainer, finished we all scattered.

Peeta ran beside me, eager to follow Haymitch's orders.

"Where would you want to start first?" he asked. His look was sober.

"Suppose we tie some knots" I said

"Right you are" Peeta answered.

We crossed the training area to the empty table were the trainer seemed to be pleased to have students.

From across the room I spotted, again, the boy from district 1 and the boy from 2 were engaged in a conversation.

Normally, I would have ignored it but they were staring right at me.

_Right at me_.

I just had to wonder what they were talking about.

"Are you getting this?" Peeta asked, bringing me back to what we were currently doing.

"Um…yeah. Here, let me help you" I said.

I took one last look at the pair who was still engaged in their conversation, and then I went back to work.

* * *

_**Cato's POV**_

Clove and I were the first to arrive at the training center followed by the other careers.

Soon enough, the other tributes arrived.

The last once were the pair from district 12, hands intertwined.

They weren't fooling anyone.

Well, the girl wasn't fooling anyone.

She was obviously uncomfortable.

The boy soon became uncomfortable since she was gripping his hand so hard.

Atala explained to us our schedule and a bit of background on the games.

'_Some of you will die from blah blah blah_.' We know this. We all know this.

"Hey" Marvel said in a low voice.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"District 12 girl" he said grinning.

I looked at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

Which made me put on my own grin.

"And?" I asked.

Atala glanced at us for a second.

"Tell you later" Marvel said, looking down.

As soon as Atala finished talking, the careers and I grouped together.

Marvel pushed me aside for a moment.

His district partner curled her hair with her finger and gave me a wink.

Clove rolled her eyes and pulled her away.

I turned to Marvel, a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked, irritably.

"Nothing!" he said with his hands raised.

"Okay, so what's up with the 12 girl?"

"What do you think about her?" he smirked.

I glanced at the girl. She didn't look much. She didn't seem worth my time.

"Seems easy"

"My friend, you need to analyze your opponents more. Look at her."

I did as he asked and looked at the girl again. She tied the knot with ease.

Nothing was impressive about that.

"Again, easy"

"Man, I think she's competition!"

I smirked. The fact that the skinny girl from one of the poorest district intimidated Marvel amused me.

He rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we should train. Right now" I told him.

"Okay, I just want to place a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes. A bet."

"So, let me hear it"

Knowing myself, I have never backed out of a bet and I don't plan on doing it now.

"I bet, you can't take 12's virginity"

"What? Why the fuck would I do that?"

He smirked.

"I just want to be amused.

"You want me to have _sex_ with her for your amusement?"

He laughed.

I seriously wanted to beat the crap out of him right then and there but I decided against it.

There will me more time for that during the games.

"Bro, I just want to know if you can do it! It's not like you're a virgin right?"

"What? _Me_? A _virgin_? No! Of couse not! I have sle-"

"Alright! I get it! You're not a virgin. So, a bet or not?" he said, laughing.

"Fuck this shit! Alright it's a bet. But what if I win?"

"You get to finish her off"

"That's it?"

"What do you want?"

I thought for a second.

"Fine. It's not like you can offer me a better deal."

"Okay, you have today until the the day before the games."

"Are you kidding? Less than a week's time? How the fuck am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know man, do what you have to do. Just do her by the end of the week." He extended his arm.

"Alright, fine." I said as I shook his hand with a hard grip.

"Ouch! Fuck you!" he said.

"Oh just fuck off" I said, smirking.

He left and gave Glimmer, his district partner, a smack at the ass.

I gave my attention to the girl from 12 again.

I'll get her in bed in 3 days if I wanted to.

Then, I guess killing her in the arena will be a lot more…interesting and _fun_ for me.

I took one last look at my target.

Her strong feature only made me _want_ her.

"12, this will be one hell of a week for you." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So, why did he agree? I'd just like to show that they are _still_ teenagers.

Stupid _horny_ teenagers, for a fact.

And I just wanted him to agree. That's all.

I'll update as soon as...I know what will happen next. xD

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Okay, sorry if this chapter gets a little confusing….or a lot. I'll be changing from Cato and Katniss' POVs from time to time. But it will say who is saying which.

And for this scene to make sense, let's pretend that there's a wall. There's a wall separating the elevator and the training room. And there's a door. Okay?

Sorry. I'm not good at describing these things. xD

Also, I apologize for Katniss' ranting at the last part.

Again, I am open to suggestions. Basically because I have no clue on what will happen next after this chapter.

Read and Review! But please take it easy on me -_-

Okay. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Katniss' POV**_

"I'll meet you outside?" Peeta asked.

"I'll be staying for a few more minutes. You can go on without me." I told him.

"Are you sure? I can wait. Haymit-"

"I know what he said, Peeta. I just need some time alone. Please?"

Peeta thought for a moment then nodded.

"Alright. I'll be off then." He said.

Then he left.

* * *

_**Cato's POV**_

"Hey, I heard 12's staying" Marvel said.

"And the boy?"

"Gone. Good luck, bro"

"Yeah. Now get the fuck out of here!"

"CATO!" Clove shouted as Marvel left.

"What?"

"I'm leaving"

"Go. I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Whatever" She said then left.

"Well well well. I guess I'm staying" a seductive voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Glimmer, The girl from 1.

No.

I grabbed her by the shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"" I told her.

She smirked.

"Fine. But I _will_ have you. And what were you and Marvel talking about a while ago?"

"None. Of. Your. Business. Now get out!" I said, shoving her inside the elevator.

"Fine. I'll just get Marvel to tell me. We have this _special_ bond you know?"

"Just fuck off"

As the metal door closed, her smirk was still visible.

God that girl was fucking annoying.

* * *

_**Katniss' POV**_

I heard the elevator's last '_ting_' and concluded that I was alone.

The bow and arrows stood by the side.

My _want_ for those were so bad it made my hands itch.

Beautiful. Simply beautiful. I held my hand out to reach for it.

I studied it for a while and took a shot.

_Embarassing._

I missed the dummy. Missed it by an _inch_!

I was glad no one was there to see that.

"Huh. That's the best you can do, fire girl?" a voice from behind me said.

Startled, I turned around and pointed my arrow at the person.

It was him. District 2 boy.

"What do you want?" I asked immediately.

He raised both his arms, as if to surrender. I, on the other hand, still pointed my arrow at him. Letting my guard down was not an option.

"I just want to talk" He said.

"I don't talk to your_ kind_"

He laughed. Did he take that as a joke?

"Calm your tits, fire girl. I'm Cato." He said, pulling out his arm.

I dropped my bow and arrow, played along and shook his hand.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen" I stated.

"Tell me. Do you think you can win?"

That question took me by surprise.

"Yes. And I _will_ win" I said.

I didn't want to be seen as a weakling by other tributes. Especially by a _career_. That would only make me an easy target. _Correction. _More of an easy target.

"You have no chance of survival if you shoot like that" he said.

Anger rushed through me.

I took the bow and arrows from the ground, aimed it, then…**Bullseye!**

I looked at him. His face a bit surprised.

I tried to look like it was nothing but I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_**Cato's POV**_

A perfect shot. Now, did that impress me? To be honest-it did. A bit.

Initially, I didn't think this girl was good at _anything_ but she proved me wrong.

A smile escaped her lips. She'd probably done this before. A shot like that took skill.

Or was it just luck? _Sheer dumb luck_.

She turned to me. "How about a shot like that?" she asked

I need this girl wrapped around my finger. But first of all, how can I charm a girl that is clearly _disgusted_ by who I am? Plus, how can she trust me? I'm a career. I'm not loosing this bet. I'm determined to win this as much as I'm determined to win the games.

I will get this girl's virginity. Trust me. I _will_.

I brushed my blond hair with my fingers and put on my best and most charming smile that _always_ got the girls back at home to deliver themselves to my bed.

She turned bright red. Good. I advanced and she stayed at her place.

"That was quite impressive, fire girl" I smirked.

"Quite? And tell me, what can _you _do that's so impressive"

I was ready to tell her my skills with the sword but what I did next surprised even me.

I stepped closer, placed one of my hands on her cheek and pressed my lips on hers.

What's more surprising? She kissed me back.

It was _sloppy, _I have to say. Her first kiss? Maybe.

But that was good. I'm _sure_ I'll get her in bed within the week.

I pulled back first and looked her in the eyes.

Grey eyes. Grey innocent eyes filled with confusion.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Katniss" I told her, and then I headed outside.

She stood there. Her eyes fixed on me as I left.

The elevator door opened. I got inside and pressed the number 2.

In less than 15 seconds, I landed on my floor.

My trainers and Clove stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"And what the fuck have you been doing?" Brutus asked

Oh fuck.

* * *

_**Katniss' POV**_

_First kiss_. I just had my first kiss.

It had been what I had always imagined it to be: Soft and filled with innocence.

But was it perfect? No. Of course not.

Had I imagined it to be with someone I just met minutes ago?

_No._

Had I imagine it to be with someone like _him_? A career? A career who'll end up killing me in the arena?

_Of course not!_

But did I enjoy it? Did I want more? Did I feel absolutely _frustrated_ when he pulled back?

_Yes. Yes. And yes._

When he kiss me, I just wanted to kiss him back. I wanted to kiss him and never pull away. His soft lips on mine and his hand on my cheek.

I just wanted to hold him. To kiss him.

Nothing about him looked gentle or even loving.

But the way he kissed me…I was wrong.

My heart literally skipped a beat when he smiled.

My feet felt like it was glued to the floor.

My brain told me to back away but my body betrayed me.

I stood still when he advanced and…kissed me.

'_I'll see you tomorrow Katniss"_ he said

He called me Katniss.

Not fire girl.

Again, my heart skipped a beat. Maybe two, when he said my name.

'_Snap out of it! He's playing with you"_ said a voice inside my head.

Great! Just great! I'm going crazy!

'_Snap out of it!'_ it said again

Okay, the voice inside my head is right.

He's a career. He's out to get me.

And I won't allow it.

I'm going home. For Prim.

Liking someone is _not_ an option.

'_Wait! You don't like him! You do not _like_ him. He's nothing to you and you're _nothing _to him.' _The voice said

Alright alright! I don't like him-I think.

Dammit!

No. I don't like him.

I don't. I don't.

And he doesn't like me

But why did he kiss me?

'_Dimbo! I already told you that he's messing with you didn't I? Now just go back to your room!'_ it said.

"Oh shut the fuck up! I already have Haymitch telling me what to do" I said out loud.

Yup! I'm going crazy!

Okay, I'll just do what's best for me. I'll stay away from him.

No physical contact. No talking. No eye contact. And especially no kissing!

Oh may God forbid that last part!

Stay away from Cato, district 2 tribute.

…

When I arrived at my floor, Peeta greeted me with a smile. While Haymitch shouted:

"I thought I told you to follow orders?"

I looked down, apologized then went to my room.

Tomorrow we'll meet again but nothing will happen. _Nothing_….

I hope.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay some of you sent me questions:

1. Is Marvel trying to sleep with her as well?

-No. Just Cato. Sorry.

will katnissforlife continue ** unlucky

-Okay. She told me she can't anymore but she probably has her own reasons for it. Oh well. Let us just abandon that story xD

Well that's actually the only questions I got xD

**Reviews please!**

And sorry if this chapter didn't reach your expectations.

Oh yeah, did you catch the **potter **quote? _Sheer dumb luck_

Sorry, I just had to.

Oh well.

I'm open to suggestions so please suggest because I have no clue on what will happen next xD

I loaf you all! (you see what I did there?)


End file.
